Winter Flower
by Tenipuri Baby
Summary: Even though there is no such thing as a Winter Flower, Yukimura knows that's exactly what he is. Alpha Pair


**This story was going to be for Yukimura's birthday but I'll post it earlier and see if I can translate another for his birthday.**

**This is a translation from the fic in Spanish.**

**Original Author: _Shin Black_**

**Don't worry! I'm still writing 'Dating Sanada!'**

* * *

**Flower of winter**

Yukimura Seiichi did not like winters, particularly because the flowers in his garden withered and dark petals would fall onto the grass. But this month was different. This was the month he loved the most, not only because it was his birthday, but because he was able to observe how his garden would once again be filled with life. It was the mayday for his plants, March 5th.

Yukimura didn't understand the full mysticism of this garden; he only remembered that one time his mother, when she was pregnant with him, had planted a small flower in the garden. She did it to bless the newest member of the family. During the nine months, however, the flower did not bud or open and his mother thought it would die like she had imagined.

Some days before Yukimura was born, the weather changed and the plants began to grow mysteriously. His mother had felt her first baby kicking inside as she sat among the flowers she had so lovingly planted.

It had been on the 5th of March that the flower his mother had planted had fully bloomed, just as his mother had given birth to him. The delivery had been very painful for his mother but after every winter there is a spring and she was so happy to have her baby that she could have cared less about the pains of pregnancy. A Winter Flower was a flower that bloomed after hardships and grew to be the most beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Sanada asked, approaching Yukimura who was looking at his garden with a smile. In particular he was staring at certain white flowers that were there.

"Remembering."

How could he forget his family and all the hardships they'd had to deal with? They had been beside him during his stay at the hospital and cared for him a lot. His friends too had visited him frequently and had been there during his sugery.

The happiest moment of his life was when he had left the hospital and returned to be with the people he loved the most.

"Where's the team?" Yukimura asked, wondering.

"I'm sure they got distracted. I told them to go buy the things to celebrate your birthday and they haven't returned," Sanada said, moodily. "Akaya probably got distracted by the pet store which Marui and Jackal are trying to drag him out of if, that is, Marui didn't stop in front of a pastry shop. Niou is probably preparing some prank and Yagyuu is trying to make sure he doesn't ruin your birthday. And Renji would be taking statistics of how your birthday would turn out."

Nobody could have predicted their team better.

"Did I ever tell you of the Winter Flower?" Yukimura asked, changing the subject.

Sanada came to a halt. He was about to walk to the kitchen to look for some cookies but turned around to stare at Yukimura. "Winter Flower? With cold weather I doubt anything would bloom, so-" he fell silent immediately when he saw Yukimura's finger pointing at some white flowers with an icy appearance in the garden.

The dark-haired boy came over close enough to see the sophisticated movement of those flowers. He smiled as he noticed how the flowers slowly opened while some birds flew around them, a picture worth seeing.

"Every year, on this day, these flowers always start to open, it's magical," Yukimura murmured, the cold making his body tremble slightly. Sanada took off his jacket and placed it on the smaller male's shoulders. "Thank-you."

Sanada nodded back. "I guess they're excited by the festivity of the day," he tried to explain, but Yukimura looked at him strangely and raised an eyebrow. "Your birthday."

"Flowers don't celebrate birthdays, Genichirou," Yukimura looked amused. He looked up at the sky and raised a hand to block his eyes when the sun directly shone on them.

Sanada blushed. "Well of course I know that, but…" he sat down beside Yukimura. "Didn't you once tell me that your mother told you a story? On the day you were born, the flower she planted when she was pregnant bloomed."

"15 years ago," Yukimura murmured again, once more pointing towards the flowers. "There they are, those must be…the…grandchildren."

"I see that it keeps growing every year, every birthday…" Sanada agreed.

"My Winter Flower…" Yukimura turned to look at Sanada for confirmation.

This time Sanada shook his head. "You are the flower of winter, Seiichi. You made the flower bloom when you were born. I guess it's something…"

"Magical?"

"Extrodinary."

That day had nothing magical or mystical, simply the flowers growing so slowly that they grew with him. Yukimura then understood the significance of what Sanada had said about the flowers. They probably weren't magical nor had anything mystical about them, but the day was very special for his family and that's what made the flowers understand the happiness and grow so healthy and strong. There was no winter flower, just one, and that flower was himself. "The most beautiful flower in the garden," according to his parents.

"You're right, Genichirou," Yukimura's voice said, surprising Sanada who looked at him. "There is no winter flower."

Sanada sighed, contently as they observed the beautiful garden together. It was difficult to make Yukimura Seiichi understand that just because he showed a rudeness on the court, didn't stop him from being as delicate as a flower.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I have the author's permission to translate her fics. **


End file.
